


【hpss】「碎片」—「纵容」

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: 啊我也只有在开车的时候才想得起来自己的AO3账号*虐向车
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	【hpss】「碎片」—「纵容」

斯内普幻影移形到霍格沃茨外围，毫无阻碍地穿过了学校禁制。禁制名单没有把对他的出入准许剔除，这个认知不禁让他鼻头一酸。

还没有到足够炎热的季节，夜晚的树林随着晚风的吹拂簌簌作响，一道弯月挂在深蓝的天幕上，散发着柔和的光辉。当深色的云再次遮住月亮时，斯内普往城堡迈步。

无论是作为霍格沃茨的往届毕业生，还是执教多年的教授，他总有门路知道一些密道。虽不及劫盗者们多，但足够他用来解决一些小问题了。比如现在，悄无声息地潜入地窖而不经过大门。

他的确有些东西落在自己的办公室里了，不过不仅仅那件东西，还有他残留无几的对昔日同僚的关怀。其实这种情感他一直都拥有，不过从不显露于人，故而人们都认为他是冷漠的，甚至冷血的。在邓布利多死后，这种微妙的情感被无限放大了。想想看，哪怕他这样孑然一身的人，在失去邓布利多后也手忙脚乱了，那么他的同僚们呢？霍格沃茨的学生们呢？只会更甚。

霍格沃茨很安静，像往常一样安静，伏地魔的势力还没有侵染这片净土。教授的巡视时间已经过了很久，所以他不必担心在黑暗的走廊上撞见四处游荡的同事们。在他预料之中，那样大的变故让四个学院的学生们，全都在一夜之间学会了审度时事，没有胆大包天敢在这个特殊时期夜游的。

听着画像们熟睡的鼾声，斯内普顺着回旋阶梯往下走。

— — — — 

他闻起来就像腐烂的肉块，浑身萦绕着沼泽的气息，他好奇哈利是怎么忍着呕吐的欲望吻上他的，况且他看起来还无比享受。

【教授，您可让我好等啊。】罕见的傲慢口吻，哈利看着斯内普，捏着他的下巴，【我就在这儿，在您的办公室里。也睡在这里，自您离开后的日日夜夜。】

〖他就一直住在我的办公室里！〗这个想法让斯内普目眩，不可抑地开始构想哈利每晚脱去衣物，或者躺在沙发上盖着那张格纹毛毯，或者干脆躺在他的卧室里，裸露的皮肤直接挨着他日夜同眠的被子。

这种疯狂的行为让他心悸。

斯内普还没有对这种行为做出评判，然后，哈利的身体贴了过来。

一道银白色的线随之捆住他的手。 

他又一次被按倒在大理石面的地板上，双手被哈利反剪按在头顶上。他完全放弃了挣扎，等着一贯的野兽般粗暴的吻凑过来，哈利半个身子压在斯内普身上，好让他无处可逃。双唇是柔软的，牙齿却是坚硬的，咬破他的下唇，洇出斑点血迹。哈利在攥紧他双腕的同时，还能腾出一只手来掐住他的下颚，好让他的侵略能够更顺利地进行。

随着不断的攻占与掠夺，斯内普的气息开始紊乱，而哈利把原本紧捏他下颚的手下移，一点点顺着他的下巴蹭到他的脖颈上。这个动作让斯内普有点呼吸不过来，但他明白这只是恐慌带来的副作用，因为当哈利真正钳住他的脖子时，他才感受到窒息。

肺腔内赖以生存的氧气被一丝丝挤出去，哈利的手像是给他的气管上卡上一个铁夹，阻断了一切氧气运输。他肯定，那里已经有了黑紫的淤痕，就像他以前在魔药课上捣碎的百合花瓣。他渴望氧气，大张着嘴巴，迎接他的只有不断深入探索的舌尖还有搅动的淫糜水声。

他不知道，他在哈利压制下的躯体开始痉挛。他只知道，有什么东西从气管里涌到上他的脸，热烘烘的，有着诡异的暖意，融解着他全身的冰冷。眼角溢出生理泪水，流向太阳穴。喉咙里卡了一团软絮，弥漫在嘴里有点甜味。不时有几股触电一样的刺激，沿着他的脊柱飞驰到大脑，给他从未有过的酥软快感，他的躯体积极地反应，把大地当成一整块软垫，想要刺破它坠落到地板下面。

就在他意识快要从清醒偏向混沌状态时，所有的约束都在同一刻撤去，那些他渴望的，流动在空中的氧气，不断在他大口喘气的动作中争先恐后地挤进去，他剧烈地咳嗽。那团软絮，被他咳出来——一团鲜红的淤血，假想的甜味，实是血腥气味。他的脖颈上有一圈开始发烫，他猜想是那段掐痕。他平坦的腹部上有一摊黏液，散发着麝腥味和着空气中的血腥味，目光触及自己疲软的下身，铃口还挂着一点没有射尽的白液，一切都令他作呕。

是比欲哭无泪更悲恸的情感，席卷了他。在他恢复到正常呼吸后，有一段时间里，他就只是呆滞地张开嘴巴，他像被施了石化咒，怔在原地。第一时间想到的竟然是，在他们屈指可数的性爱中，哈利从来没有这样粗暴过。他的手指无力地扯着黑色长袍的边角，尝试掩盖那摊浊白。

【西弗勒斯，】哈利轻柔地耳语，【这还只是开始。】

因为刚才的泄出，斯内普现在无比清醒，疲于性欲，他把控嗅觉的感官增强了。就比如此时此刻钻进他鼻腔的，是哈利头发散发出的松针的淡香。

哈利开始抚摸斯内普的脸，一寸寸的，他撩起斯内普额前的黑发，露出那个褐色的痂块。哈利用指甲拨弄，看到卷起的边缘连着星点新生的皮肉。

【他又打你了，西弗勒斯，你有感到愉快吗？当你的主人伤害你的时候？】

哈利的语气令斯内普颤栗，仇恨蒙蔽了他的理智。斯内普想不到，他接下来会干什么。伏地魔的行为至少有迹可循，但，哈利·波特会在暴怒之下做出什么来，谁知道。对未知事物的恐惧，是人类永远无法规避的弱点。

斯内普感觉额头上痒痒的，然后一阵鲜明的撕裂感刺入他的神经，突如其来的疼痛。当他看向哈利指间浅粉色的新皮时，暗骂了一声。

【疼吗？西弗勒斯。显然你的主人不允许你用任何手段去治疗它——】哈利随意把那一小块皮肤组织丢在脚边，【可我看你还蛮享受这种痛觉的，就像上一次我给你洗头，故意扯疼你的时候。】

斯内普没有回答，他只是抬起头看着哈利，尽量收敛脸上的表情。

【你当时的表情，就和刚刚一样。这种夹杂着欢愉的痛苦。西弗勒斯，你是什么？受虐狂吗。】

哈利又猛扯斯内普的头发，头皮被揪起的疼痛确实激起了他的一些感觉，斯内普诅咒自己身体的诚实反应。哈利把他拉起来，单靠拖拽斯内普的头发，斯内普的闷哼令他满意。他把斯内普丢到墙角，让他上半身紧贴着潮湿的墙壁。

哈利愣了一下，为自己指腹上出现的浅褐色。斯内普头皮上坚硬的触感不再是一整块一整块的，取而代之是细砂一样的细碎颗粒，是干涸的血，粉末状附在原本痂块的位置上。

在今晚之前就有了。

他的主人不可能掀起他油腻的头发，然后发现那些伤痕，他隐忍的，藏着发间的。

那么是谁揭开那些痂块，扯下粘连的新皮，留下红褐色的血末。这答案显而易见。

他从来没想过去治愈它们，它们会一直提醒他命运给予他的不公。所以他有理由对别人刻薄，他甚至没想过对自己仁慈一点。

【可惜我当时只是想戏弄你。】

他无意识地说。

斯内普双眼通红，咳嗽着虚弱地靠上冰凉的墙壁，有一段又一段的金色眩光从他眼前飞过。背后和手掌下皆是腻滑的绿苔，他忙着厌恶这种湿滑的触感，没空去察觉哈利愣神的一瞬。倒是他学生恶毒的真情剖白，稍稍慰藉了他躁动不安的心。

看，那个波特已经承认了，西弗勒斯，你还有什么好愧疚的。不过是个顽劣的笑话，你又不是第一次遭受了。

哈利没有给他时间调整自己的表情，一个发自内心的，真情实意的假笑在他脸上绽开。这个年轻的格兰芬多，他一从自己的想法中缓过神来，就刻不容缓地以野兽般的姿态袭来，以绝对的居高临下姿态压制着他的教授。他撕开他教授那紧裹的黑色衬衣，连排的银色钉扣不堪蛮力，全部崩落到地板上。黑色的布料被撕裂，斯内普常年不受日晒的苍白皮肤显露出来，在黑暗的房间里，烛光的映照下，隐隐泛着莹白。

【现在——我认真了。西弗勒斯，为你的所作所为负责吧。】

斯内普的假笑因为他这句话僵在脸上。

银色的丝线缚住他的双手，把它们提起，吊在他的头上。

在哈利俯下身品尝之前，他已经先用自己贪婪的目光把斯内普从头到脚舔弄过一遍了。他痴迷地用手指玩弄斯内普的乳尖，欣赏它们在自己的刺激下由饱满变得皱缩。然后他把头埋到斯内普脖颈间，一口咬上斯内普的喉结，用牙齿轻轻啃啮，不忘继续亵玩斯内普胸前的两点暗红。

他仔细听着，用上他在飞行课和魔咒课上的全神贯注，捕捉斯内普的每一分变化。他在不断刺激下溢出口的喘息，他因羞耻而紧咬的嘴唇，他在自己身下的微微颤动，他眼角染上和双颊一样的绯色。

喉结被哈利含在口中，斯内普被迫只能发出没有意义的吟呜声，来不及适应，只好咬紧牙齿，防止自己呻吟出声。

这是凌虐。

在哈利用牙齿用力咬下的时候，斯内普想到。哈利的力度迫近咬断喉管的嗜血野兽，不依不饶地叼着自己的猎物。当他的舌尖品尝到铁锈味，他才舍得松口。放弃了乳尖，手指触碰新生的牙印，就像刻在斯内普的喉结上，凹陷的印子冒出点红色。

尽管他们已经不是第一次做爱了，但好歹那几次从不带有一丝的强迫意味。那是双方都心甘情愿的，很可能他们其中的某位还醉心其中。而这次——

一根手指粗暴地捅进斯内普干涩的后穴，撇开被侵犯的耻感，异物感让他极度不适，甬道拼命挤压那根“入侵者”，纤长，有着明显的骨节，属于哈利·波特。斯内普想要把它排出体外，而这股排斥感，在哈利眼中却成了别样的邀请。不顾身下人紧绷的臀尖，僵直的腿根和扭曲的表情，他毫不留情把第二根手指，埋入褶皱里。得到斯内普的闷哼，他很满意。

【两根——】

哈利在他耳边哈出热气，这声音在斯内普耳中充满诱惑性。

【西弗勒斯，你的里面好热。】

也许是嫌这样太慢，哈利随手唤来桌上的研磨杵，光滑的大理石质地，一个放大咒让它变得粗大。几乎没有停顿，在斯内普意识到那是什么之前，哈利已经抽出手指，强硬的把稍窄的一端塞进斯内普的穴口，冰凉的触感让他抖了一下。

【也许它需要降温？我们的动作也该更快些——】

哈利粗暴地把研磨杵用力往里推进几分，

过快的痛感让斯内普麻木，很快他已经习惯于后穴的扩张，甚至分不清里面除了那个柱状物外，究竟还被哈利塞进去几根手指。

呼吸声变得粗重，好像每一次的抽动都能划破斯内普的喉管，逼他从裂口处蹦出深浅不一的呻吟。嗓音，对。他教授沙哑的低吟，绝对是最好的催情剂。

他抬眼，透过镜片，欣赏斯内普横列于躯体上的交错青痕。这就是他想要的。

这么想着，哈利拔出研磨杵的同时，抽出了手指。光滑的带着血丝的研磨杵被丢在地上，滚动了几圈，粘上灰尘。


End file.
